


La Pucelle

by LonelyDay



Series: Mémoires [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Harassment, Implied/Referenced Sexism, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Brienne comprend qu'elle ne sera au service d'aucun époux.





	La Pucelle

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte court écrit du POV de Brienne de Torth. Trois moments de sa vie qui modèlent son destin. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Douze ans et elle triture nerveusement le tissu de sa robe. Elle a pourtant choisi de porter sa plus belle tenue, du moins celle qui lui sied le mieux et qui ne lui fait pas frôler le ridicule. Elle se doit de faire bonne impression. Dans quelques minutes seulement elle rencontrera pour la première fois son fiancé.

Ce n'est pas le premier : quelques années plus tôt, son père arrange un mariage avec un garçon de son âge. La maladie les emporte, lui et sa famille, leur promesse de mariage avec elle. Elle n'a pourtant jamais porté le nom de corbeau – et le nombre de sobriquets dont on a pu l'affubler ne cesse de grandir au cours des années. Mais cette histoire est loin derrière elle et elle n'a jamais connu le garçon qui lui était promis.

Un autre garçon, bien vivant celui-ci, s'approche désormais d'elle. Le rouge de la rose qu'il tient entre ses doigts rappelle sa chevelure flamboyante. Ronnet Connington, aussi haut qu'elle, a déjà fini sa puberté, elle vient de commencer la sienne.

Les jeunes hommes ne sont pas légion au château et peu nombreux sont ceux qui osent l'approcher. Elle s'est parfois permise de les regarder, jamais de leur parler. Leur rencontre ne fait pas exception à la règle, ses lèvres restent closes. Pire encore, elle n'arrive même pas à lever le regard.

Elle sursaute quand sa main touche la sienne. Il lui tend la rose qu'il tenait entre les mains. Elle rougit et maudit sa timidité de lui lier la langue. Elle n'est pas parvenue à prononcer les quelques mots de bienvenus qu'elle avait appris, elle ne parviendra pas à le remercier pour son geste. Mais peut-être tout n'est-il pas encore perdu : sans doute a-t-il compris qu'il l'impressionne. Après tout, ce jeune homme lui semble être tout à fait charmant.

Il met fin au silence :

« Voici là, Lady Brienne, tout ce que vous obtiendrez de moi. »

Elle n'a pas le temps de réaliser qu'il s'éloigne et passe la porte du grand hall. Elle voudrait lâcher cette rose, aussi la piétiner jusqu'à la flétrir, mais elle ne sent que ses larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 

 

Seize ans et elle ne se fait plus d'illusions : il aura fallu quatre années à son père pour lui trouver un nouveau fiancé, un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années. Ce mariage assurerait un château et de terres à celui qui accepterait de l'épouser, mais les prétendants semblent ne s'être pas bousculés au portillon. Sa laideur a fait parler d'elle, tout comme son goût pour le combat.

Elle n'en veut pas vraiment à son père de persister dans ses démarches, elle comprend même ses inquiétudes, mais espère au plus profond de son cœur qu'une nouvelle union lui donnera de nombreux héritiers. Il ne mérite pas de voir sa lignée éteinte à cause d'elle.

Lorsque son promis se présente à elle, elle ne fait même pas l'effort de porter une robe. Il la dévisage : elle est laide et même pas tout à fait une femme.

« Vous avez conscience que ces sottises devront cesser lorsque nous serons mariés ? demande-t-il. J'attends de vous que vous ayez une tenue appropriée pour une jeune fille de votre âge. »

Il ne questionne même pas le mariage.

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre :

« Votre père a été bien trop laxiste avec vous. Attendez vous à des punitions lorsque vous n'obéirez pas. »

A-t-il donc déjà tout planifié ?

Personne ne lui a jamais demandé son avis. Un mariage à l'horizon, des petits-enfants honoreraient son père, mais doit-elle en payer le prix fort ? Elle n'a plus envie de tout cela. Les années ont passé depuis sa première déception et les hommes n'ont eu de cesse de se gausser d'elle – il n'y en a eu qu'un seul pour la respecter, mais jamais elle ne l'épousera.

Les moqueries passent encore, mais l'humiliation, jamais.

Elle soupire :

« J'entends ce que vous dites, monseigneur, mais comprenez que je ne saurais accepter de me laisser faire que par un homme capable de me battre à l'épée. »

A sa remarque, Ser Wagstaff se met à brailler, non pas sur elle, mais sur son écuyer qui doit l'aider à enfiler son armure. Le violet de sa figure dénote avec le vert de ses armoiries.

« Soit, préparez vous à recevoir votre première correction. Il est temps que vous retrouviez votre place de femme. »

La colère fait perdre l'équilibre à son fiancé dès la première estocade. La force de Brienne l'arrête la deuxième fois.

Des armes d'entraînement suffisent pour en finir avec l'orgueil de son fiancé. Il repart avec une promesse de mariage et des os cassés.

Cette fois-ci, elle est soulagée.

 

 

Dix-neuf ans et elle porte un manteau aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sur le dos. Son père a renoncé à la marier après une dernière tentative infructueuse, mais elle s'est tournée depuis bien plus longtemps vers les armes. Son talent à l'épée s'est très tôt révélé et elle a à présent l'honneur de servir Renly Baratheon, celui qui deviendra le plus grand roi que Westeros ait connu.

Elle l'a rencontré, plusieurs années auparavant, avant qu'il n'entre au conseil restreint du roi Robert et qu'il n'envisage de devenir roi lui-même. Lors de ses seize ans, il rend visite à ses bannerets et est accueilli à la Vesprée. Lorsqu'il lui propose de danser, elle ne voit rien d'autre dans son regard que de la sincérité – ni moqueries, ni mauvaises intentions. Elle n'a jamais connu d'homme aussi bon et généreux.

Le savoir hors de sa portée ne l'a pas empêchée de pleurer lors du mariage de Renly – ça ne l'a pas empêchée de persister à vouloir lui consacrer sa vie.

Elle avance dans le camp du roi, une main sur le pommeau de son épée. Tous les membres de la garde royale entourent Renly, elle se situe à l'avant-garde. Elle peut entendre d'ici les murmures des soldats. Brienne la Belle, la Pucelle de Torth sont des surnoms dont elle n'est pas sans ignorer l'existence. Mais elle n'entend plus rien d'autre que Renly.

La tête haute, les épaules droites, elle se sent fière d'avoir trouvé sa place.

**Author's Note:**

> Prochainement un texte sur Arianne Martell, un autre sur Oberyn Martell.


End file.
